Death's Obsidian Angel
by AAJ Edward
Summary: Summary inside, Matt's a famous singer in a band called Obsidian so when they're singled out by an American artist they can't refuse her offer! Hopefully better than it sounds! M to be safe!
1. Obsidian

_**Diclaimer: ****I do not own Digimon! Wish i did but i sadly don't...**_

_**Hey guys! I just had this awesome idea! I hope it works out like I want it to! I pan on this being about ten chapters long with a possible sequal!**_

_**Summary:**_

_**After making it big in Japan, the band Obsidian packs up and heads to America to cut a record with the all famous Azrael! After the first meeting, Matt and Adriana are on thin ice around one another, but can the love of music bring them together and lead to possible love? Or will one voice out sing the other in this romantic comedy people call life?  
**_

* * *

_**Death's Obsidian Angel**_

_**Black**_

_**Black as night**_

_**Feeding me hopes**_

_**Feeding me whispers**_

_**Black ness holding**_

_**Holding 'till dawn**_

_**Feeding off hate**_

_**But blossoming love**_

_**Black becomes crimson**_

_**Rock becomes blood**_

_**Death arrives on**_

_**Angelic wings**_

_**Scaring away the black**_

_**But I don't care**_

_**You said, "I love you" once**_

_**And I, to you, returned the words**_

_**My sweet, sweet**_

_**Obsidian Azrael**_

The alarm clock blared as the time changed to 6:00 AM. Groaning, a tanned hand reached out and slapped the snooze button and rolled over, wrapping his arms around the naked body next to him. Moaning slightly in her tired state, Sora curled up closer to Tai's warm chest, sighing in contentment. Without any intention of moving Tai smiled and let his eyes close once again. As if to spite him, the phone rang. Groaning and grumbling a few inaudible curses, he once again pulled away from his lover and grabbed the phone.

"What?" came his irritated voice.

"Good morning to you to…" an even more agitated voice replied. Tai brightened.

"Oh! Hey Matt! Sorry about that! What's shakin'?"

"A deal. I just got a call from some one called Kris. He said he's the manager of some famous American rock star. Goes by the name of Azrael. Ever heard of him?" Tai nearly choked.

"Azrael!?! You mean _the _Azrael? Whoa! Man she's like the biggest sensation to hit the rock world since the beetles! She's huge! World wide known! And you said her manager called!?!" Tai nearly screamed into the mouthpiece. Matt had to move the receiver away from his ear in order to save his eardrums.

"Yeah… so you know who it is?"

"Of course! What did he want?" Matt was silent for a bit.

"He wanted… us to go to America and cut a record with her…" Tai dropped the phone.

"Tai, sweetie… why are yelling?" Sora asked in a tired voice, looking over to her boyfriend. Grabbing the phone once again, Tai screamed into the mouthpiece.

"TAKE IT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TAKE IT!!!!!"

((two days later…))

"All flights from Japan to New York City, America leaving in exactly eight minutes… All flights from Japan to New York City, America leaving in exactly eight minutes…" A voice called out over the loud speakers as Matt, Tai, Sora, TK, Davis, and Kari all boarded the plane. The band members of Obsidian had decided to take a public flight instead of arrange a private plane to fly them. It was easier this way. After taking their seats, the band relaxed slightly as people walked passed them with out even glancing.

"I can't wait to see America! It's gonna be so awesome!" Davis chirped. TK, who was sitting beside him, rolled his eyes and turned to talk to Kari, the band manager.

"What's the first thing you're gonna do when we get there?" Kari giggled and thought for a bit before answering.

"I know! I'm gonna buy an "I love NYC" T-shirt!" she said with a laugh.

Matt glanced away from his younger brother over to Tai, who sat on his right. The brunette was talking animatedly with Sora as they both stared out the window. Shaking his head, a small smile spreading across his lips, he opened the book in his hands.

The flight went by quicker than to be expected, mainly because Matt had fallen asleep half way through only to be prodded awake by Tai poking him in the side. They were landing.

After getting off the plane, Tai guessed it had never felt so wonderful to be able to stretch his legs. Taking a step, he tripped and landed flat on his face, making a few people laugh. He sat up and grinned from ear to ear.

"I meant to do that!" He called out. Matt just shook his head and helped the klutz up.

"Idiot…" He muttered. Tai elbowed him lightly.

"Hey, just be glad we can speak English! Maybe we could pick up some chicks while we're here!" He said, smirking as he gave the singer a wink. Matt let go of him, letting Tai to fall back to the floor.

A deep, rumbling, guffaw sounded nearby, startling the group of six. A man somewhere around 6' 2" stood, laughing hysterically. His messy blonde hair falling slightly into his well-tanned face where a pair of brilliant blue eyes rested. He finally stopped laughing after a good few minutes of people staring and whispering. Walking over to the group, he slapped Matt on the back.

"Well now me boy! Welcome to America! You must be the band Obsidian! Nice to finally meet you in person! Name's Kris! I'm the manager for Azrael!" This got stares from nearly everyone in the airport terminal.

"Uh… yeah. I'm Matt… we talked on the phone a few days ago." Kris thought for a second before his grin returning, showing off every single one of his white teeth.

"Of course! Matt!"

"I'm Tai! So are you joking or are we really cutting a record with Azrael?" The brunette yelped, bouncing up from the ground and hopping from one foot to the other.

"Of course you are! It was her idea ya know! Cutting the record with your band! And thank her! She paid your air fare!" Introductions were made and Kris led them out to a large black limousine. They climbed in and took their seats, Kris joining them as well after letting the driver know they were ready to leave.

"So where we headed?" TK finally asked. Kris's grin couldn't get any wider.

"To Duluth! Well… more of outside Duluth on Lake Superior! Beautiful view! It'll be a good long drive though… I'm sorry to make you have to sit again." A few groans sounded but no real objections were made.

Half way through the drive, the sun had already sunk below the horizon. Tapping on the glass, Kris was able to ask the driver to turn on some music. The man smiled and nodded. Matt blinked. Was it just him or did everyone around here smile? The sound of a guitar filled the car and words soon followed in a smooth, alto, yet haunting voice. Tai was immediately enraptured.

"Matt! This is her! This is Azrael!"

"Fear" (1)

Fear

It reminds me of the rain

How it fell that fateful day

And it washed away the pain

I… I can see with out the light

But I can't see you there

All this pain and misery

Has piled up since last time!

And I know what life is like

With all the hurt and suffering

And from what happened

To our happy family!

Fear

It reminds me of the rain

How it fell that fateful day

And it washed away the pain

I… I know I can't stop the way

My life is moving now

It's too late to take away

All the hurtful things before!

I can't see without you there

I won't figure out a way

To break away again

And find my self once more!

Fear

It reminds me of the rain

How it fell that fateful day

And it washed away the pain

Hollow feelings…

Hollow dreaming…

I can't feel the things I once did

I can't see the end this time

Life's fading to a black

And I won't say I didn't try…

Fear

It reminds me of the rain

How it fell that fateful day

And it washed away the pain

Fear!

It reminds me of the rain!

How it fell that fateful day!

And it washed away the pain!

And it washed away the pain!

And it washed away the pain!

And it washed away the pain…

As the last notes died out, Tai sighed and leaned back against his seat. He looked over at Matt and beamed.

"Isn't she great!?! Her voice is awesome! I bet it'll blend with yours really well!" The blond didn't respond. He was still entranced with the voice he'd heard just then. No wonder she was popular.

"Amazing…" He finally whispered.

Hours later they pulled up to the mansion like house, the lake glistening in the moonlight behind the grand building. Getting out, the grabbed their belongings and marched into the house, following Kris. The man set them up in their designated rooms and led them towards the recording room where the sweetest voice Matt had ever heard echoed from behind a door. Kris stopped them a few feet away.

"This is the recording room… inside you'll meet the lady of the house. Most know her as Azrael, she'd prefer it if you called her by her real name. Inside I will introduce you to Adriana, the woman that brought you here." And with that, he threw open the door.

* * *

(1) The song "Fear" is a creation of mine.

Well that's the first chapter. Sorry it was kind of short. Let me know what you thought! Really your opinion matters!


	2. Azrael

Well I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! I lost my outline! Well this chapter is shorter than the first...wait.. NO!!!! I'm so going to write a longer chapter for the next update. If i don't... well... I'll probably go cry in a corner... The song sung at the end of the chapter is my creation and I'm looking for a name. It's still ot complete, but that's the main idea of the song. If anyone has an idea for a title of the song please let me know and i'll give you credit.

(1) I have no idea how tall Matt is so this is meant to be funny

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, NOT own digimon... so sad... I know

* * *

Kris threw open the door and the voice stopped. Instead the group of seven was greeted by a black haired woman with the most stunning green eyes that seemed to swirl around themselves. She gave a small grin of greeting and stood from the stool she had been seated upon. Her pale complexion seemed to glow in the faint lights of the small recording room.

"Welcome! A pleasure to meet all of you! My name is Adriana. You might know me as Azrael. I hope that you see all your rooms to your liking?" Matt was entranced with her voice. Not only that but her smile was captivating as well. He blinked as he felt Tai jabbing him in the ribs.

"Uh, yes. Thank you. I'm Matt, lead vocalist and guitarist." he introduced himself. Tai jumped forward next.

"I'm Tai! The bass player! And might I say what a pleasure it is to finally meet you in person! I know all of your songs!" He nearly screeched. Adriana blinked and looked at him as if not sure what to make of the bubbling mass before her. Davis shoved him over.

"Name's Davis! Drummer and back up vocals!" he said, shaking her hand. "And this over here is TK and Kari, our two managers. And this is Sora, Tai's girlfriend. She tagged along to make sure he stayed out of trouble." The shorter brunette said with a laugh as he lept aside to avoid Tai's playful punch.

"Well then! You all seem a lively bunch. I think I'll enjoy working with you! We'll start practices in three days. Until then just get accustomed and used to your surroundings. And Supper should be ready in a few hours." She stated before turning to Kris.

"Kris, brother, could you do me a favor and tell the cooks to start supper, will you?" Kris flashed his award winning grin and bowed.

"Of course! Anything for my baby sister!" He said before disappearing. The entire group gawked at the exchange they'd just witnessed. Matt looked over at Adriana.

"He's your brother?" She nodded.

"Yup! Why?" Matt exchanged a glance with Tai and the two just sighed. Davis spoke up.

"Well it's just... he's so tall and you're so..."

"Short." Matt piped up, knowing no one else would bring themselves to say it. She twitched.

"So what if I'm short... you're not all that tall..." (1) She shot back, her eyes narrowing as she put her hands on her hips. Tai snorted and held back his laugh. Matt fixed her with an unamused glare.

"Last time I checked I was well over 4'1"..." Matt replied. Davis cackled a few times before silencing suddenly and looking around, hoping no one had noticed. Everyone's gazes were locked upon Matt and Adriana. The woman just smiled, grinning like a scheming fox.

"I can tell this will be an interesting year..." She said, sauntering passed them. She stopped next to Matt and her grin widened. "Enjoy your stay in hell... and remember... it's damn cold here... I suggest you dress warmly." With that she stepped out of the recording studio and left the group speechless. All eyes turned to Matt, who was still glaring daggers after Adriana.

"Dude... she hates you." Tai said, clapping his best friend on the back. Matt shot him a death glare.

"Nice, buddy." Davis said, giving him the thumbs up.

Supper went by with little event save for silent glares sent between Matt and Adriana. Tai was beginning to fidget, not sure if he should side with Matt or Adriana on this one. He wasn't even sure f he wanted to get involved. Sora was certainly eager to side with Matt. This worried Tai, but he was reassured when Matt ignored the red head's comments completely.

TK as well was ready to step in and try to put this hostility to an end. By the time the three days were up, almost everybody was waiting for one of the two to kill the other in their sleep.

The fourth morning arrived and everyone trudged into the library, half asleep and a few still in pj's. Adriana was wide awake at 5:30 in the morning. She smiled in greeting, smirking at Matt knowingly as they entered. TK groaned in annoyance. He was getting sick of the tension in the air when both of them were in the room. He loved his brother, but there were times that he just wanted to strangle the stubborn and prideful blond.

"Here's your music for the day. The song has been written as well as the lyrics. If we need to make any adjustments, the time is now..." She said, handing them all the sheet music. Tai screeched happily as he read over the lyrics.

"Oh Matt! I can't wait to see how your voice blends with hers!" he couldn't help but hop around excitedly. Matt just frowned. He glanced over at Adriana and gave a defeated sigh.

"Alright! I give up! You win!" he said, fixing the woman with an icy glare. She stopped and turned to look at him innocently.

"I'm sorry.. what was that? I didn't quite hear you... Can't hear anything from down here." She said, growling slightly. Matt grumbled.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I was blunt, rude, and didn't think my words through. Can we just forget it happened and move on?" Adriana smiled at him and thought for a moment.

"Nope!" she said happily and laughed at the look on everyone's faces. "I'm joking.. of course! You're forgiven. And I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have taken offense to such a remark. Kris has often told me I'm too touchy about my height. So!" she said, clapping her hands together. "Shall we begin?"

It was well passed midnight as Matt lay awake, looking over the lyrics for the umpteenth time. They were good. He sighed, glancing at the clock. There was no way he was going to get any sleep. He stood and slipped into a pair of pants and shirt before heading down to the studio. Might as well get some practice in.

He set up the music and the lyrics, finding the tempo before starting. His voice cracked at first but soon, after a few warm up, he was singing like he was known for.

"Sweet, sweet

black cloak of night

covering my soul

taking over my heart

consume me in fire

take out my heart

and freeze my will

keep me here

in a state of sleep

until you come

for me"

Matt was startled slightly as Azrael's voice joined in, singing the second verse.

"Cradle my being

and clothe my soul

your love is what

keeps me yearning

I am worn, and tired

looking for the arms of

someone willingly to hold me

will you wait

and let me save you

only to have

you save me to?"

As if on que they both fell into the chorus, voices blending in a harmony of velvet.

"Consume me in fire

take out my heart

and freeze my will

keep me here

in a state of sleep

until you come

for me"

Adriana waited until the last note died out and smiled. She looked over at Matt and chuckled.

"Not bad for a guy. Looks like you can carry a tune." Matt returned the smile and shrugged.

"Nowhere near as good as you can."

"Was that a compliment?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He looked at her innocently.

"Compliment? Me? Never."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." She added before leaving the studio and leaving Matt to his own thoughts.


End file.
